mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dr. Hooves
Dr. Hooves também conhecido como Dr. Whooves ou Time Turner é um pônei terrestre que tem uma ampulheta como marca especial. O nome Doctor Whooves foi dado pelo os fãs (como uma referência a série de Ficção Científica, Doctor Who, criada pela BBC), e foi adotado pela equipe da série,'Jayson Thiessen no Reddit, Doctor Whooves' Página visitada em 23 de Abril de 2014., e somente depois foi explicitamente dado o nome de Time Turner ao personagem, escolhido pela Consultora da Enterplay, Wendy E. Comnetário no Equestria Daily da Consultora da Enterplay, Wendy E.. Página visitada em 23 de Abril de 2014 para o conjunto de figurinhas da Enterplay em 2012 e com pontuação diferente em uma história em quadrinho da IDW em 2012; O jogo móvel da Gameloft originalmente deu a ele também o nome de "Time Turner", mas uma atualização em 2013 mudou o seu nome para "Dr. Hooves", um nome que foi dado a ele também pelo os produtos da Mighty Fine,'Doctor Whooves Oficialmente Nomeado como Dr. Hooves' Página visitada em 23 de Abril de 2014. seguindo a rejeição em 2012 do nome original, "Doctor Whooves". A Hasbro reconheceu a popularidade do personagem no Poster Promocional da Comic Con de 2011, aonde ele foi colocado de uma forma em que sua marca especial ficasse claramente visível. Ele geralmente é visto com Derpy Hooves; Algumas pessoas veem os dois como um casal. Representação na Série Primeira Temporada Dr. Hooves aparece em plano de fundo em vário episódios. Seu único papel falando, como um Pôneis Terrestre é quando ele rejeita a oferta de comprar as maçãs de Apple Bloom em Em Busca da Marca Especial, e então é pressionados a comprar uma em troca de ela o deixar sozinho. Ele foi colocado em cena pela a artista de storyboard, Sabrina Alberghetti por suas cores e design. : "Se eu comprar algumas maçãs, você me deixa em paz?" : —Dr. Hooves para Apple Bloom Ele faz uma aparência um tanto proeminente em O Verde não Fica bem em Você , levando o palanque de Photo Finish no lugar de Crescent Moon, juntamente com Twilight Sky. Ele aparece usando um chapéu em Appleloosa, às vezes com o mesmo estilo de crina e cauda de Goldengrape, em Barril de Pólvora. thumb|Dr. Hooves pisando na lama e a espalhando em cima das [[Cutie Mark Crusaders]] Segunda Temporada Em O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 ele faz outra aparição destacante, em que ele está no cargo de girar a ampulheta que marca o começa da competição entre os Irmãos Flim Flam e a Família Apple. Durante esta cena ele usa uma gravata verde. Ele foi intencionalmente colocado nessa cena pelo supervisor de storyboards do episódio.'' Sabrina Alberghetti falando sobre o posicionamento de Dr. Hooves com a ampulheta - Página visitada em 22 de Maio de 2014. Doctor Hooves depois aparece, em Dia do Coração. Ele é visto correndo passando por Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle enquanto acidentalmente joga lama nelas durante a sequencia musical. Ele reaparece na imaginação da Apple Bloom, correndo em pânico, assim como em duas sequencias na aldeia ao lado de Derpy na ponte. Ela também aparece em Já Estava na Hora, rindo da ideia de Twilight Sparkle sobre viajar no tempo. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 ele é visto encurralado em um beco, junto de Golden Harvest e Tornado Bolt como também correndo na rua fugindo de um changeling. Terceira Temporada Em Uma Maçã Ruim, ele é um dos dois pôneis perto das Cutie Mark Crusaders, que estavam perseguindo Babs Seed usando o carro alegórico de Pinkie Pie. Nesta aparição, ele usa uma gravata borboleta de bolinhas, e está vestido como uma pêra. Ele também aparece durante a música Babs Seed, sentado em uma sala de cinema com "Cloud Kicker". Quarta Temporada thumb|left|Dr. Hooves como rapper de fundo.Em Voo ao Infinito, Dr. Hooves está do lado de Rose em uma cena. No início de Rarity Vai Para Manehattan ele é visto com uma única mala. Ele também aparece em Orgulhosa Pinkie, Modos Simples, Filli Vanilli, Encontro com a Twilight, e Não é Fácil Ser Breezies. Neste último ele usa um par de óculos 3D e é novamente visto ao lado de Rose. Ele reaparece em Salto de Fé. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, ele e Goldengrape são cantores de fundo na música de Pinkie Pie The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts. Ele aparece em Trocas!, às vezes com o mesmo estilo de crina e cauda que Goldengrape. São marcadas outras aparições em Jogos de Equestria, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e na recapitulação no início de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Quinta Temporada Dr. Hooves aparece em O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa. Em Um Pedaço da Vida, Dr. Hooves aparece como um amigo de Derpy, com uma fascinação por ciência e tecnologia. Quando a data do casamento do Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda é alterada, ele vai até Rarity para consertar sua roupa, e DJ Pon-3 leva ele até Jeff Letrotski. Letrotski confirma que cosertará sua roupa se o Dr. se juntar à ele, Walter, e Donny num campeonato de boliche. No final, ele vai para o casamento com um longo cachecol. Dr. Hooves no Grande Encontro de Equestria em Princesa Spike, em Ponyville em Festa Estragada, no sonho compartilhado de Ponyville em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?. Ele é um dos vários pôneis que aparece na guerra contra o Rei Sombra na linha do tempo alternativa em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1,e ele aparece ao lado de Rose na cena final de Friends Are Always There For You em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Reuso de design e cor O design e o esquema de cores de Dr. Hooves é por muitas vezes utilizado para outros tipos de pônei. Crescent Moon, um pégasus, compartilha seu modelo de personagem sendo uma versão mais leve de seu esquema de cores, e aparece em Arco-Íris Supersônico, O Verde não Fica bem em Você, Noite da Lareira Calorosa, Dia do Coração, A Fluttershy Furacão, Academia Wonderbolt, e A Queda de Rainbow, e como um pônei terrestre em A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Outra pônei pegasus compartilhando seu modelo de personagem, esquema de cores, e marca especial é demonstrado em Arco-Íris Supersônico. Rainbow Dash troca números com ele quando ela tenta atrasar sua apresentação na competição de Melhor Jovem Voador. O personagem é dublado por Tabitha St. Germain enquanto Pegasus. No final do segundo episódio da primeira temporada, quando Twilight Sparkle fala com Princesa Celestia, há vários pôneis com esquema de cores e design de Dr. Hooves em segundo plano. Galeria Referências en:Dr. Hooves Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados